eigafandomcom-20200229-history
Yoshio Harada
]] (born February 29, 1940 in Tokyo, Japan) is a Japanese actor. He is the father of actor/singer Kenta Harada. He is 5' 9" tall (175cm) and his blood type is A. Filmography * 1968 Fukushu no Uta ga Kikoeru * 1970 Step on the Gas * 1970 Hangyaku no Melody * 1971 Kanto Kanbu-kai * 1971 Kanto Nagare-mono * 1971 Stray Cat Rock: Wild Measures '71 * 1971 Wet Sand in August ... Priest * 1972 Fearless Avenger ... Jokichi of Mikogami * 1972 Trail of Blood * 1973 Slaughter in the Snow ... okichi of Mikogami * 1973 Akai Tori Nigeta? ... Hiroshi Bando * 1974 Lady Snowblood 2: Love Song of Vengeance ... Shusuke Tokunaga * 1974 The Assassination of Ryoma ... Ryoma Sakamoto * 1974 Pastoral: To Die in the Country ... Arashi * 1975 Preparation for the Festival ... Toshihiro Nakajima * 1976 Kimi yo Funnu no Kawa wo Watare * 1977 A Tale of Sorrow and Sadness * 1977 Banished Orin ... Big man * 1978 Orange Road Express * 1978 Intrigue of the Yagyu Clan ... Sanza Nagoya, flute player * 1978 Genshiryoku Senso ... Sakata * 1978 Dog Flute ... Kanji Mitsueda * 1979 The Fang in the Hole * 1979 Hunter in the Dark ... Yataro Tanigawa * 1980 Zigeunerweisen ... Nakasono * 1980 Yugure Made ... Restaurant owner * 1980 Disciples of Hippocrates ... Tokumatsu * 1980 Misuta, Misesu, Misu Ronri ... Eisuke Misaki * 1981 Play it, Boogie-Woogie ... Teruo Miyazato * 1981 Heat Shimmer Theater ... Wada * 1982 A Pool Without Water ... Owner * 1982 Irezumi Ari! * 1983 Manji ... Takeshi Kakeuchi * 1983 Namidabashi ... Shuzo * 1984 Sukanpin Walk * 1984 The Miracle of Joe Petrel ... Yonamine * 1984 Farewell to the Ark ... Daisaki Tokito * 1985 Ikiteru Uchiga Hana Nanoyo Shin-dara Sore Madeyo to Sengen ... Isamu Miyazato * 1985 Tomo yo Shizukani Nemure ... Jiro Takahata * 1986 Comic Magazine ... Producer * 1986 Cabaret ... Shirae * 1986 New Morning of Billy the Kid ... Harry Callahan * 1987 The Heartbreak Yakuza ... Owner of Disco * 1987 Paper Lantern * 1987 This Story of Love * 1988 Tomorrow ... Yamaguchi * 1989 Kiss Yori Kantan * 1989 Hotaru ... Hashimoto * 1989 Yumemi Dohri no Hitobito * 1989 Knockout ... Makio Sajima * 1989 Circus Boys ... Yoshimoto * 1990 Ronin-gai ... Gennai Aramaki * 1990 Ware ni Utsu Yoi Ari ... Katsuhiko Goda * 1990 Tekken * 1991 Kiss Yori Kantan 2: Hyoryuhen * 1991 Shishioh-tachi no Natsu * 1991 Last Frankenstein * 1991 Yumeji ... Wakiya * 1991 Nowhere Man ... Homeless * 1992 Triple Cross ... Noji * 1992 Netorare Sosuke ... Sosuke Kitamura * 1994 The Mystery of Rampo ... Big Star * 1995 The Hunted ... Takeda Sensei * 1995 Fatherfucker ... Shizuo Tanaka * 1995 Ring: Kanzen-ban ... Ryuji Takayama * 1995 The Breath * 1995 House of Sleeping Beauties ... Yoshio Eguchi * 1996 Kagero II ... Susumu Sawada * 1997 Onibi: The Fire Within ... Noriyuki Kunihiro * 1998 Pupu no Monogatari * 1999 Big Show! Hawaii ni Utaeba ... Tashiro * 2000 Another Heaven ... Detective Tobitaka * 2000 Zawa-zawa Shimokita-sawa ... Kyushiro * 2000 Pickpocket * 2000 Party 7 ... Captain Banana * 2002 KT ... Akikazu Kamikawa * 2002 Onna Kunishuu Ikki * 2002 Mike Yokohama: A Forest with No Name ... Client * 2002 Madness in Bloom ... Aota Shuzo * 2002 A Boy's Summer in 1945 ... Shigenori Hidaka * 2003 Azumi ... Gessai * 2003 Time Limit * 2003 9 Souls ... Torakichi * 2003 Showa Kayo Daizenshu * 2004 Heaven's Bookstore ... Yamaki * 2004 Niwatori wa Hadashi da ... Mamoru Ohama * 2004 The Face of Jizo ... Takezou * 2004 Izo * 2005 Drawing Restraint 9 ... Flensing Deck Crew * 2005 Aegis ... Koichiro Kajimoto * 2006 Waters ... Owner * 2006 Hana Yori mo Naho ... Junai Onodera * 2006 Nightmare Detective * 2006 The Bicycle Thief Was Bad * 2007 Dororo ... Jukai * 2007 The Invitation from Cinema Orion ... Tomekichi Senba, old * 2007 United Red Army ... (voice) * 2007 Little DJ * 2008 Then Summer Came ... Nobuo Kanzaki * 2008 Even If You Walk and Walk * 2008 Grave of the Fireflies External Links * * * Yoshio Harada at Wikipedia * Yoshio Harada at Japanese Wikipedia Category:1940 Births Category:Actor Category:Blood Type A